


Bets

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Laura [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo Fill "Genital Torture"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



Sometimes, the things he agreed to in the heat of the moment came back to bite John in the ass, or in this case, right in the nuts. He was splayed out on Laura’s bed, stark naked, bound hand and foot while his girlfriend puttered around the room, humming happily to herself. 

“Aren’t you done yet?” he knew he was being annoying, but he was a little nervous about this and that was making him edgy, and better he was a pesky nudge than getting nasty with her. He had agreed to this, after all, and he wasn’t going to back down now. Maybe. He watched her lift the cup from the little burner she’d set up on the edge of her dresser and chewed his lip. He wasn’t backing out.

“Done now.” She dipped the tip of a finger into the cup and quickly withdrew it with a slight hiss of pain. She blew on her finger to cool it, then blew into the cup. That did it, he was calling this off. He opened his mouth to cry uncle just as she looked over at him and arched an eyebrow. “Not going to chicken out on me, are you Colonel?”

Ah, damn, she had to bring rank and chickens into it. He shut his mouth. Keeping his lips pressed firmly together he shook his head. 

“Good.” Laura smiled and pranced, yes, she actually pranced over to the bed and knelt down beside him, stirring the cup with what looked like a wooden tongue depressor. She tested the temperature again and nodded in satisfaction. “Ready?”

He wasn’t ready. He’d never be ready. Why in the hell was he nodding?

Holding the cup over his groin, she slowly dripped a line of hot wax onto him. He bucked at the burn and gave a whimper. “Do you want a gag or something to bite on?” She asked, smirking. Damn her and her smirk and her anticipation of what he was going to beg for before he got the words out. He shook his head again. He’d bite his lip and endure this. He might bite through his lip, but he wasn’t going to break. He’d withstood worse torture than a little hot wax..

Setting the cup aside on the burner, which she had set on the nightstand beside her, Laura spread the wax around with the stick and then pressed a piece of cloth over it. Humming happily, she pushed her fingers into the warm wax and gauzy strip. “You remember the bet, right?”

“Of course I remember the bet.”

“I still think you’ll scream.”

“I’m not gonna scream.”

“Do you want a gag? It won’t count if you scream under the gag.”

“Magnanimous of you, but no, thank you.”  
She grinned. “I’m so getting those new leather boots.”

“No, I’m getting a new skateboard. Shut up and do it.” 

Laura winked and smirked again, and then tore the strip of fabric off in a quick motion.

 

“Laura, over here!” Allie called from a seat at the little table in front of the food court smoothie stand. Weaving through the crowd, Laura joined her. 

“So, let me see.” Allie waved a hand towards the large bag Laura set beside her chair as she sat. 

Waving dismissively at the bag, Laura said, “Oh, those are the ones I wore in.” She stuck a leg out to show Allie her shiny new knee-high designer boots.


End file.
